


It will be alright

by charmatica



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Bonding, Family Feels, Multi, Panic Attacks, Team as Family, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has another hallucination, but this time, she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having HORRIBLE flashbacks to a time I was being abused by an ex-friend of mine, kind of like how Alex gets hallucinations of Barry, so I wrote a small fanfic to calm down.

She stared in friont of her again, feeling the tears running down her cheeks as her lip quivered in fear. The blood drops in front of her didn't smell anything of blood, but she could see them, and she was sure if she touched them, it'd stain her fingers. he was hunched over her again, his sinisted grin so close she thought he might bite her.

"Remember, Alex.... you'll always come back to what you are.... Never forget, You're nothing else." she heard him say, and she was hyperventilating, wanting to run. her legs were still though, and she was sure she was glued to that chair, because her body just wouldn't move.

her eyes were stuck on Barry, and she was seeing blurry from not blinking. She knew this was a hallucionation, she knew it, yet she begged to herself that either Nicolas or Worick would barge in therough the door and kill this man again. Hell, she wished she was back on that street, shooting bullets into his back.

She saw him open his mouth again, ready to say something, but she closed her eyes, and let out a scream. She knew it wouldn't help, because none of this was real. Barry wasn't alive, he wasn't hunched over her, he wasn't in control anymore, she was safe with benriya.

She didn't hear the door slam open, but before she knew it, she was being held by two strong arms, and she swore she heard mumbling shouts in the back of her head, but she didn't see anything, as she had covered her face with her hands. She felt herself be picked up, or well, pulled into a standing position, and the voice screaming louder.

"ALEX!"

She felt her hands being pried away from her face, but she was shaking and trying to pull them back, but whoever was holding her refused to let her, as they kept shaking at her and screaming her name. She was terrified. She didn't want to see his face, she didn't.

"ALEX!"

She opened her eyes now, realizing she recognized the voice, and stared back at Worick's blue eyes, and eyepatch. His one eyes looked terrified, and she must be mirroring the expression. He stared at her silently, but his mouth was open in worry.

She took a deep breath,and tried to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't breathe. Worick's eye wiodened even more, if possible, and he shouted her name one last time before the world went black around her and she collapsed.

-

he stared down at the woman's unconcious form, his blue eye looking for any sign of her waking up. How long had he sat there? three hours, four? He looked over at the wall, where the third member of their little team was, leaned against the wall. Nic was looking over, stoic expresion, but Worick knew he was just as worried about their female companion as he was.

"Why isn't Theo's medicine working yet?" Worick said, looking over at Nicolas. he signed back "she probably have been slacking with it, or she forgot it". The white-haired male nodded and looked down at her again.

"I'll go over when she feels better and ask him if it'll pass soon."

Nic just nodded in response, and Worick grumbled slightly, but looked down when he heard a groan. Alex's eyes were finally opening, and the white-haired male quickly walked over to the opposite side to be closer to her. Grabbing her hand, her eyes went from groggy to wide, and she shot up.

"Barry--!" she gasped, but Worick hushed her, and she stared back, fear in her eyes.  
"It's okay, Ally-chan, it's just me and Nico." he spoke softly to her, and sighed in relief as she calmed down. he frowned as she took some deep breaths.

"what.... what happened...?"

"You had a panic attack, i think.... or a hallucination." he explained, and she stared at her own hands. She got a flash of the image from before again, and groaned. She felt exhausted.

"did I... faint?" she looked over at Nic, who nodded at her, signing that yes, she did. Worick explained that she had been gone for a few hours, and they had been with her all the time.

She sighed and looked at them both, and smiled slightly, apologetically. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten the medication, Thank you for taking care--" she got interrupted when Worick hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, Alex-chan... please, don't be sorry. It's okay, we'll help you. You're alright now. You're safe."

She smiled slightly, and hugged him back, and before she let go, she swore she felt Nic put a hand on her shoulder and pat it. She was safe with thwse men, she knew it. She wasn't stuck with Barry anymore.

She would be alright.


End file.
